


Prince Charmings Aren't Always What They Seem

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Insecure Mickey, Jealousy, M/M, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is jealous of a "tall, dark, and handsome" type that seems to have Ian's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charmings Aren't Always What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this request: Hey Would you consider writing a piece where smth happened that triggered jelly&insecure mick?

 

It’s  late on a Saturday night or maybe by now it’s technically  early Sunday morning at the club and Mickey is drunk off his ass. His drink orders are in the double digits as he watches Ian back on the last part of his shift. 

A guy approaches Ian, he’s the same guy Mickey’s been keeping his eye on since he walked in. He was hanging around and talking to Ian before Ian’s break which is the main cause of Mickey’s high number of alcoholic beverages.

The man was gorgeous. Ian was the only man Mickey looked at but damn this man certainly wasn’t ugly. Mickey seeing the man, who looked to be in his early to mid 20’s, all over Ian sparked a pain of jealousy in Mickey he wasn’t used to.

With the other older men it was a get your perverted hands of him because they could pretty much be Ian’s grandpa and the thought of them fucking was just disgusting. But this dude…. this dude was young, and hot, and fuck could he get Ian. And Mickey was beyond jealous, especially looking at the way Ian reacted to the guy with his fucking big ass smiles and batting eye lashes. Fuck the guy even made Ian laugh, that was Mickey’s job. He reflected his bitterness and inability to ever be that charming even to the fucking man he lov-… had feelings for. He stares into his almost empty drink as he sees red hair move closer to him out of the corner of his eye. 

Ian laughs as he yells behind him that he’d be back on the stage in a minute. 

"The usual?" he asks the bartender. 

"Havin’ fun?" Mickey asks, still staring at his glass.

"It’s work," Ian said matter of factly. 

"Doesn’t look like it." 

Ian shakes his head smiling. 

"Looks like you and Mr. Tall-Dark-and-Handsome are having a great time." Mickey slurs. 

Ian laughs, “What? Mickey how many of those have you had?” 

" I dunno." 

Ian focuses on Mickey as he’s handed a drink. “Mick, you think I want to leave with that guy?”

"Well don’t you?"

"Wha-… No." Ian says amused that Mickey could possibly think that. 

Mickey looks up at Ian, raising his brow. Ian’s face turns more serious. 

"Mickey, you’re the only one I want to leave with," Ian says, touching Mickey’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. He then laughs.  "Jesus Christ," he says not understanding why Mickey was so jealous. 

Ian takes a swig of his drink and places it next to Mickey. “I’m off in an hour. Try not to drink anymore I don’t want to carry your ass all the way home.” 

Mickey rolls his eyes and as soon as Ian leaves orders another drink for himself. 

Mickey continues to watch the man and Ian. The man orders a few dances from Ian. In the once one hour that was now extended to two hours, the man got 4 dances from Ian. 

The club is almost empty and Mickey waits at the bar for Ian to finish changing.

Soon he feels Ian’s hands on the back of his neck, ‘Ready to go?” 

Mickey nods and gets off the stool, steadying himself against the bar for a second. 

"Want me to get you a cane, grandpa?" Ian grins.

"Shuttup I had… I had a lot." Mickey slurs.

"Yeah. I can see that." 

The man walks by them giving a nod to Ian, who smiles politely as the man leaves. 

Ian and Mickey start to make their way to the exit once Ian is confident Mickey won’t fall over in the process. 

"You should’ve gone after him." Mickey says rubbing at his face once they exit and start walking.

Ian laughs again thinking Mickey was trying to be funny. 

" ‘m seriouss," Mickey almost moans sadly. 

"What is with you tonight, Mick?"

Mickey shrugs.

"What makes you think I’d ever want to leave with that guy?"

"Dunno. He’s nice looking." 

"Lots of people are nice looking."

"Charming as shit it seems."

Ian shakes his head thinking Mickey is just being ridiculous. 

" ‘nd he’s…fucking tall."

Ahhh there it is. Ian turns to Mickey, making the brunette face him. 

"You deserve a tall beautiful man." Mickey lets out, barely able to keep his eyes to focus on Ian. 

Ian smiles sympathetically. “But I only want a short beautiful man.” He says smiling genuinely. 

"Fuck off, man. I’m hardly that."

"Short?"

"Beut-…good looking."

Ian looks at Mickey, hurt that Mickey had been giving such a negative outlook of himself…in pretty much every regard including but not limited to his outward appearance. He had always thought Mickey was aware he was hot shit. I mean does he not see the tons of stares he gets every time he walks into the club. Probably not, he was there to watch Ian but still. 

" M’ not charming neither." 

"Eh Prince Charmings aren’t really my type." Mickey smiles a little. "You have a certain charm to you."

Mickey scoffs, “Sure.” Mickey starts to sway and grabs on to Ian for support. 

"Let’s stop for a sec." Ian says. Mickey agrees and sits down on the sidewalk, back leaning on the wall. Ian stays standing, drawing his pack of cigarettes from his jean pocket, he had gone back to smoking a few weeks ago. 

Ian sees the man again and tries to avoid his gaze but the man notices him. He walks over.

"Hey, Curtis." He says. not paying any attention to Mickey’s presence on the ground. 

 ”Hey. Rick, right?”

"Uh. David, actually." The man corrects him.

"Oh right, right. Sorry. Lots of people to keep track of."

The guy laughs, “Yeah I bet.” He stares down at Mickey briefly. “So you uhh…think about my offer from before?” he asks.

Ian shakes his head, still trying to keep the polite smile. “I told you. I can’t.” 

The man apparently still takes this as a “challenge”. 

"Oh come on," He leans over Ian, whispering in his ear, "I’ll show you a good time." The man grabs Ian’s bicep. 

Ian nicely takes the man’s hand off his arm and hands it back to him. “Nah thanks” 

Mickey wasn’t paying much attention, holding his head in his hands to stop the now apparent ringing and the start of a nice migraine.

The man still smiling wraps his arm around Ian and grabs his ass. 

"The fuck!" Ian yells, causing Mickey to look up at the sudden change in the tone of Ian’s voice. 

"Whatt?" the guy says flirtatiously.

"Get your fucking hand off my ass." Ian says sternly. 

"Oh come on, baby" The man squeezes Ian’s flesh and by now Ian’s had enough. He reaches his hand back and punches the guy square in the face, sending his body back onto the concrete. The man grabs his face, blood pouring into his hand.

"Fuck!" He yells. 

Ian leans over him. “There…maybe now you will learn when someone tells you to stop fucking stop.” The guy starts to get up and Ian kicks him. “Now get the fuck out of here.” 

The man runs off far away from Ian and Mickey. 

"Shit, Ian." Mickey says getting up, pulling on Ian for help.. "You fucking punched out Prince Charming." 

Ian laughs bitterly. 

"He was hardly that.. Kept touching me and trying to get into my pants all night despite me telling him ‘no’ "

"Why didn’t you say anything?" 

"It’s business, Mick. All part of the job."

"Man, you need to get another fucking job."

"Yeah I know." He puts his arm around Mickey. "Now lets get you home and you can be sleeping beauty all day tomorrow."

"You gonna continue using that …b word when you talk about me?"

'Until you believe it.” Ian says determined.

Mickey smiles, “You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.”

Ian laughs loudly. Mickey tells him to shut up “he didn’t mean it like that” causing Ian to laugh more as they make their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to the person that requested this cause you put other stuff in the request that I don't think I really put in. Sorry!


End file.
